Help Me
by glamcockalypse
Summary: Springtrap never knew there was a way to leave this living hell. Until you came along.
1. Here We Go Again

**Ok, before you comment, this fic has my own personal headcanons. I headcanon Springtrap both having epilepsy, and also being "alive", in a way. I'll be posting the first two chapters, and if you guys like it I'll add more. I plan on writing 7 chapters at the most. Also, this is my first FNAF fanfiction. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Oh no. It's happening again. Those Goddamn lights, I hate them. I fucking hate them. I growl and start to lose all sense of reality. All I can hear is my name in a gross, distorted voice, but no one is around. "Springtrap, Springtrap, Springtrap, Springtap,"

I fall from my stiff stance and slide down the wall. My whole body twists slowly to the side, I feel my nerves start to lose all sense of Being. My servos lock up, but still twitch. This is such an uncomfortable feeling, but it happens at least twice a week here. I should be used to it by now, but I'm not. Finally, I black out, left for dead.

"Springtrap! Springtrap, are you ok?" A feminine but scarily robotic voice is all I hear as my eyes flutter open. My head is pounding and I can barely understand what she's saying

"I.. I think so," I reply. Reality is starting to come back. The ghostly figures of the old animatronics circled around me. Every time this happens, they seem so worried about me. I don't know why, why they would want to help an old coot like me.

"You had another seizure, Springtrap. Are you ok?" Chica held my head up gently and helped me sit up. The truth was, I wasn't ok. I'm never ok after these ordeals. They're more severe than any normal human seizure, I've seen them in action, but I lied and said I was fine. Of course, I don't actually speak to these beings. I can't speak, my vocal programming broke up years ago, If I tried to speak, this god-awful hissing screech emits from me, instead of my old voice, it was soft and loving, but like how I wish to be again. I wish I could really talk again. I loved my voice. I loved my old self. But now I look chewed up and spit out, and I sound it, too. Instead, I can speak to these phantoms with my mind.

Why do the newer animatronics still like me, even after death? Don't they know my terrible secret? The murder that I committed? Don't they realize that I made a big mistake years ago? I feel as if they don't blame me, but a murder is a murder, no matter how awful the human is. That's how my programming makes me think, at least. My AI levels are too high for an old animatronic like me. I wish I would just die already, or at least be able to leave this place.


	2. You

The night hours aren't too bad here. It does get a bit boring. Having to listen to Foxy's ghost tell the same made-up stories over and over gets a little annoying, and Chica's ghost handing you debris from the wall and telling you it's pizza, urging you to eat it, gets weird too. I don't even remember how I even ended up here. It seems like just yesterday I was entertaining children with Fredbear, but here I am in some dump that adults come to to "Ooh" and "Ahh" at you, pointing and commenting at how disgusting and scary your old home looks. Not too long ago I was locked in the back room of some other pizzeria, not able to walk around, or even have any leg room for that matter, so I shouldn't complain. At least I can move and socialize now.

Suddenly I heard screaming. "Springtrap! There's a h-human!" I heard Freddy's ghost shout from another room. His goofy voice always made me smile, but not when he was scared like this.

"Freddy, there's always humans here! What are you talking about?" I asked him. Being able to communicate telepathically has it's advantages, I didn't have to move a muscle from my comfortable spot in the back room

"They're sitting in one spot! They're not moving! W-What do they want from us!" I could hear the fear in his voice. I decided to get up and see what all the commotion was about.

Then I saw you. _You_. You sat at your desk, your eyes widened as you held up your tablet, your hands trembling. You were obviously scared of the position you were in. Your outfit told me that you were a part of the work force. You weren't cleaning so you couldn't be a janitor, and you weren't talking so you couldn't be a tour guide. The only available job left was a security guard. Were you perhaps the guard of this establishment?

I never understood why this place needed a guard, I'm scary enough, if there was ever an intruder, I could just show my face and they'd never come back.

I decided to get a closer look at you, so I made my way to the ventilation system, Crawling through it until I could look down at you through an air vent. I hated being in here, I'm not a big fan of tight spaces, but I couldn't let you see me, not yet at least.

You seemed scared still. I don't understand why, we're no threat to you here. Sure, we may look scary, and we may be part of a horror attraction at the moment, But I promise you, we're not bad.

Suddenly, the watch on your wrist started beeping. You sighed in relief as you got up and left the room. I decided to follow you, see where you were going. By the other side of the building, I stared down at you from the vent. You took out a key and stuck it into the doorknob of a door that I never knew existed, and left. You left? You're gone? I didn't know employees could leave here.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. Suddenly I became overwhelmed as reality started to crash around me. I was trapped and there was a way out. Why didn't I realize this sooner? My hands started to form fists unconsiously, but I stopped myself before I got angry. I get hostile when I'm angry. I'm not... Myself.


	3. Wild Imagination

**Thank you all so much for the great feedback! I never knew you would all love this fic so much :o I'll definitely be continuing this story to the best of my ability! Again, enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't know what to think, I've been stuck here for over 30 years and I'm just learning now that theres a way out? What's wrong with me?" Freddy sat by me as I explained to him what I seen last night.

He looked confused "Why would you ever want to leave? We live in a wonderland! A magical place for kids and adults alike!" I keep forgetting that he's a ghost, and that he can't let go of the past. They're all ghosts, except for me of course. Unfortunately.

"What's the use in talking to you, Freddy." I got up as he reminisced on his old days of entertainment, as if it happened yesterday.

I'll admit, having phantoms as your only friends is difficult, especially when you remember when they were real and functional. I'm not sure if they're even real now, or if they're just a figment of my imagination. I hope it's not the latter.

I made my way to the back room and sat against the wall, the place I went when I didn't want to be bothered by the phantoms, or really anyone for that matter. I started thinking about the events of last night more deeply, and came to realize that maybe I was programmed not know that I could leave. Maybe my creators knew I'd be too smart for my own good, and deleted that part of my AI. Is my AI really artificial though, or is it real intelligence? No one knew, not even myself.

"Aye, Springtrap, where are ye?" I heard Foxy's grizzly, deep voice echo in my mind.

"I'm here. What do you want, Foxy?" I replied.

"I heard you were feelin' down, what's botherin' ya, lad?" Foxy was the most responsive of the ghosts, he had somewhat of a grasp on reality. I definitely trusted him more than the others.

I sighed, it sounded distorted and robotic. "There's a way out,"

"What do ya mean? A way _out_? Where is _out_?" He sounded just as confused as Freddy did earlier.

"Listen, Foxy, I hate this place. It's torture. A living hell, even. I need you to understand me, be my friend, and not stop me from leaving,"

Suddenly I seen his form appear in front of me. He was much shorter than he used to be, I remember when he was almost as tall as myself, but now he came up to my hip. "Aye, yer the captain. I have just one question though… How are ya gonna do it? There's no doors anywhere, not even the employees can leave,"

"That's the thing!" I answered "The employees can leave! I watched the night guard leave last night, they went through and invisible force, I couldn't see it," I realized as I spoke that I was programmed not to notice any exits. I'm blind to them, unlike you, a human. Blindness of certain objects doesn't exist in your species, but if it did, I feel like you would all understand us better.

That's the problem with being somewhat robotic, you never know what's normal and what's programmed. I envy humans, especially you. You get to leave in the morning. I had to see you again, this just couldn't be real. I peeked from behind the doorway that led to your office. Just so you know, your office used to be a storage room. There was never a security guard before you, I don't know why they decided to get one all of a sudden.

You must have seen me, because you avoided looking in my direction as much as you could. At least you were real, I wasn't just imagining things again. My imagination has been wild lately.

Your watch started beeping and you stood up to leave. I followed you on foot this time, hiding behind some bad decorations whenever you turned around in fear. Finally, you got to the wall that you seemed to walk through last night, and left. Again. How are you doing that? I seen a shadow being cast as you left, but the wall stayed the same dark color. I really am blind to exits.

I've heard of it in other animatronics, the Toys that have been dismantled years ago had that programming. Of course, they were also programmed to be happy with their life, and too stupid to know anything else, unlike myself. I wish I never became self-aware. I wish my wires never shorted out years ago. I've seen how cruel the world really is, and seeing other animatronics like myself not see it saddens me. When will they recognize that not everything is meant to be a game? They might have lived in a happy wonderland years ago, but not anymore. Those days are over, especially for me.


	4. A Strange Fear

I figured if I couldn't see any exits, that maybe I could feel them. That's why I was spending the day running my hands against the walls of the building, searching up and down, left and right, pressing my face and body against them too.

"What are you doing, hun?" Chica found me a few hours into my work.

"I'm feeling around for something, don't worry about it," This idea of a way out was getting to me, giving me an attitude I never had before.

"Foxy told me all about your theories, and I think you're already in too deep. Here, why not eat some cake, it'll put your mind at ease," I turned around to find she was holding up a broken off piece from an old arcade machine, but to her that was definitely a cupcake. It hurt to see her go mental like this, she was like a sister to me, a mother even. I just shook my head and smiled, declining her offer.

A few hours later, I found a bump in the wall, it felt odd. I grabbed it and pulled, but nothing happened. I twisted it, but it barely turned. This couldn't have been a doorknob, it barely moved! I suddenly heard footsteps come from the other side of the wall, and my mechanical heart started beating fast. I ran away, hiding behind a nearby column.

The door opened, and you walked through, whistling a little tune to yourself. I shook my head, unable to process how you opened a locked door. I followed you to the former storage room, watching you sit down with a sigh. You've been less scared lately. Are you finally used to your surroundings? I thought to myself, deciding whether or not I should show my face.

I crawled on my hands and knees under the long window in front of your office. I'm not sure why they installed that thing, It's not like there's much scenery here. I poked my head up, noticing you playing some sort of gaming device. Why aren't you doing your job? I felt like this would be a perfect time to visit you for the first time.

I sighed deeply, trying to quickly figure out an escape route in case something bad happened. Then, I stood up. You just stared, and I stared back. You didn't say a word, but your eyes widened and your face went pale. Were you scared? Frightened by my appearance, just like everyone else? The fast pace of your breathing and the way you froze, unblinking, told me you were waiting for me to leave, so you didn't have to stare at my hideous body. I don't blame you, there is something very wrong with me. I'm made of robotic parts, but I have a heartbeat and I breathe like any other living creature. I'm not human. I'm not an animatronic. I'm Springtrap. That's all I'll ever be.

I shook my head and closed my eyes, running away from the window. Far, far away from the storage room. I couldn't do this, not yet at least. Just one look at you, and I was experiencing an existential crisis. I hid in the back room, trembling in fear. I may be envious of you, human, but I'm also terrified of your power.

At least you know who I am now. You don't have to guess what those footsteps and robotic breathing are coming from anymore. One day, though, I _will_ communicate with you. One day, I_ will_ leave.


	5. The Process of Becoming Insane

I don't know how long I stayed sitting in the corner of the back room. It must have been a while, since eventually Chica and Freddy came to see me.

I didn't look at them. "What do you two want?" I grumbled.

"What's gotten into you? Why are you so obsessed with leaving? Don't you like us anymore?" Freddy asked.

I groaned. "Will you _please_ mind your own business?" I turned and faced the wall, resting my head against the cold cement it was made from.

"Springtrap, we're worried about you," I could hear the frown in Chica's voice. "You haven't been yourself lately. It's like you're a whole new person! Not a very good person either!"

"What happened to the old Springtrap? The Springtrap who was willing to help anyone in need? The Springtrap who was sweet and caring? What happened to him? Where did he go?" Freddy's voice started wavering, as if he was about to cry. I've never heard Freddy Fazbear cry in my long life, not even once.

I turned my head further away from them and growled. They were right, something _has_ gotten into me, but it wasn't like I could help it. I was starting to go mad again. The last time this happened was when I commited the murder, I was completely off for weeks on end. I vowed to myself that I would never let it happen again, for the sake of my friends, but I was starting to realize the bad side of me leaking through without even realizing it. I had these crazy ideas in my head and I would go to great lengths to acheive them, even if it meant hurting the ones I loved.

"Go away." The only reply i could think of. Nothing else came to mind. I could feel the emotion in the room, disappointment. The two of them left without a word.

I can't say I blame them for trying to get answers out of me. They need to understand that I'm doing what's best for me, here. Or at least I'm trying to do that. There's no guarantee that I'll leave this place, but I sure was getting my hopes up.

I heard a whistle down the hall. You again, you and your dumb tune. I was starting to hate the sound of you, the sight of you, everything about you. Jealousy was getting the best of me, and you're an adult, I really only have a soft spot for human children. Children are wonderful beings, but unfortunately I haven't seen a real one in years. That old broken Balloon Boy who appeared near the bathrooms every now and then didn't really cut it.

I peeked through your doorway again, finding you snoozing. What do you have against doing your job? What's so hard about making sure everything is in order? Aren't you excited to leave every morning? It really doesn't seem like it.

I tip-toed into your room, being sure not to wake you up. I stood behind you, looking down at your form. You are much smaller than I am, If you stood up, you'd probably be barely half my size. If I really wanted to, I could crush you like a puny bug. Don't worry, I would never kill you. I mean, it's not as much of a rush as people make it out to be. I know from experience.

I glanced at the window, and to my surprise, Foxy was looking in from the other side. What was he doing here?! He was so short, only his ears could be seen.

I heard him growl a bit, just barely waking you up before hissing in your face. It sounded a lot like my own broken vocal programming. You screamed like a little girl, frantically searching until you found a flashlight. You switched it on and waved it around, trying to find the source of the scream. Did you not see Foxy? He was standing right there, chuckling to himself before running away. Hm.

I quickly left the scene before you looked toward the doorway, I had to go find Foxy and see what his deal was.

"Foxy? Foxy, where are you?!" I tried to contact him, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Yeah? What's wrong, lad?" he acted as if he didn't just scare you half to death.

"Why did you do that? What's wrong with you?" I didn't realize it, but I was livid.

"Calm down, Spring! I did that for yer own good, I was hopin' that maybe that guard would maybe… Run away? Never come back? Maybe die?" he smiled, hoping I wouldn't be too mad.

"Are you insane?!" I said to the ghost that was probably a figment of my own imagination. Ironic. "You know how important they are to me! I need to learn their secrets!"

I heard that beep again, the beep letting me know you were leaving. Great. Another night wasted. I glared at Foxy before stomping down the hall. I didn't even bother following you again. I didn't need to be reminded of the potential exit, the one I can't access.

Tomorrow night was the night. That would be when I finally get to visit you, for real this time. I hope you're not too scared, and I hope the same for myself.


	6. It's Me

I spent the day trying to speak, trying to make real sounds that even made a little bit of sense. Every time I pushed sounds out of my throat, a disgusting screech emitted from me. I wasn't making much progress, but eventually I made out some words.

"Save…" I hissed. "Save…. Me…" I tried to practice what I'd say to you when I seen you again. "Hhhhhhhhhelp…." If any of the ghosts walked in on me right now, I'd be so embarrassed.

I was starting to get exhausted from all of this hard work. Hopefully I'd be able to say these things later and you'd be able to understand me, but I barely understand myself, I doubt that would happen.

I needed to teach myself not to be so shy, at least just for today. I need to stop thinking about the power you have over me, and more of the power I have over you. If things go well tonight, I'll be able to have you take me to the door and let me out of here. If things go badly… There's a number of things that could happen. I'd rather not think about it.

Several hours pass and I still haven't seen any of my ghost friends. Where have they gone? Were they mad at me? I can see why they would be. I'd be mad at me too.

It's almost midnight, and you're not here yet. I was beginning to lose hope. Maybe you got fired, or maybe you even forgot you had a job. Perhaps you even died at some point today, but that wasn't very likely.

Then, I heard footsteps. It was you, only a few minutes late. I was overreacting for nothing. I was feeling anxious though, earlier, the thought of seeing you didn't seem too bad, but now that you're actually HERE, I felt like my robotic heart was going to burst out of my broken chest.

I paced through the halls, my arms crossed. I felt restless, I needed to move in any way I could, but I couldn't go near your office, not yet at least. I was still a bit scared. I breathed, in, out, in, out.

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the big window. You were staring in my direction, just like the other night. You looked frightened.

"What are you? What do you want?" You trembled in your seat. It was a fold out chair, the exact kind we used years ago when we didn't have enough seats during birthday parties.

I hissed "Hhhhhhhh..."

"Go away... Please... Don't hurt me..." your voice wavered, your legs shook. I made a mistake, but I couldn't back out now. I walked closer to the doorway, and you pushed yourself and your chair closer to the wall furthest from me.

"Sssssave..." I croaked. "Ssssssssave...Meeeee..."

You pulled the box under your box closer to you and went through it in a frenzy, throwing things here and there. I don't know why you were so scared, I wasn't even near you. I stood in the doorway, not making a move. I tried my hardest not to startle you.

"G-Get away from me! Get out of here!" you commanded firmly as you finally pulled out a small flashlight, switching it on.

"Hhhhhhhelp... Hhhhhhelp..." I took a small step forward, lifting my arm towards you. "Meeeeee... It's meeeeeeeeee..." I hissed. I don't know where that phrase came from. It's been in my mind a lot lately.

You were basically vibrating now, beads of sweat dripping down your face and neck. You really were afraid of me. "For the love of God, please get out of here!"

You started flicking your flashlight on and off rapidly, thinking that would scare me off. I felt that all-too-familiar feeling again, my servos locked up and I growled. I fell onto my knees and twitch slightly. I could barely see you anymore, I was starting to black out.

I watched your silhouette, you stood up and looked down at me. It seemed that every time I blinked, your head was shaped differently. One second it was shaped like Freddy, the next it was shaped like Foxy, then Chica. Finally, It was shaped like... Myself. I didn't have enough time to react or process what just happened. Maybe they were just hallucinations. That happens a lot before and after my robotic seizures. Like I said, they're much more severe than any human seizure.

Finally, everything went black. I didn't wake up for a long time, but when I did, the ghosts weren't around me like they usually were. I was in the same place I was before, the old storage room, but you were gone. I was truly alone, completely abandoned.


	7. The Purple Man

**Fun fact, I actually had no idea how I was going to end this fic, but last night I had a dream about this chapter, and I just HAD to write it. Yep, this chapter is based on a dream. Another fun fact, I cried while writing this. Enjoy! (also I would really love some feedback :') )**

* * *

I didn't move from the floor in the storage room for a long, long time. I just lied there, wishing I had the ability to cry. I lost all of my friends, and you never came back the next day, either. Even YOU left me. Everything that kept me alive was gone. Right now, I really wouldn't mind if my circuits blew out, or if my mechanical heart stopped beating.

I heard footsteps outside the door, and I immediately perked up. Freddy? Foxy? Chica? I wouldn't even mind if it was that awful Marionette, I just needed to see someone.

I looked towards the doorway, and seen some sort of bright, purple mist. Purple? I didn't know anyone who was purple. Every time I blinked, the mist looked like a real thing, until finally a human-like form was standing before me.

It walked towards me. "Springtrap, get up, you bucket of bolts!" his masculine voice was deep, it kind of startled me a bit. "What are you doing? I need to talk to you! Get. Up." He kicked my side, causing me to let out a yelp.

I finally sat up. "Who are you?" I was hoping I would be able to talk to him telepathically, like I could with the phantoms.

He leaned forward, his face terribly close to my own. He showed off his big, disgusting smile. His teeth were yellowing, he was even missing one from the bottom row. I was glad I didn't have the ability to smell, I was so sure his breath smelled horrid. "Don't you know? _I'm your conscience!_" he cackled, eventually entering a coughing fit. This guy was definitely a heavy smoker. He probably had a lot of bad habits. "N-No, but really, you don't remember me? At all?"

I thought for a moment, staring into his purple face. His security hat was just like yours, but more aged. He had greasy hair, long enough to go past his shoulders. He was extremely thin, even the extra-small security uniform he was wearing was loose on him. He looked oddly familiar... I felt as if I knew him personally. He looked like the kind of guy nobody would want to know personally.

Suddenly, it hit me. The sinful look in his eyes, the corruption in his smile, the way he wore his hat _slightly_ tipped to the side, as if he didn't care about anything. I remembered him. I remembered all too well. This was the man I murdered all those years ago, the man who killed those poor children. I immediately stood up, him only being slightly shorter than me.

I looked down at him. "What do you want, asshole?" I had a no-swearing policy, but this guy deserved it.

He pulled a purple cigarette out of his pocket and put it in his mouth, lighting it with a frown. "Well, I dunno, Springy, I just wanted to tell ya about the truth..."

I swiped the cigarette out of his mouth. "What truth? That you're a disgusting child-killer and you don't even deserve to be standing here right now?"

He cackled again, staring up at me with that gross smile again. "No, no, no, don't be silly! Why don't you sit down, Springy, just let me do all the talking for now." he grabbed my arm but I immediately pulled away, glaring at him. I could sit down myself, I didn't need this guy's help.

I sat down in the fold-out chair you always were in, and he leaned against your old desk.

"Now, ya see," He pulled out another cigarette. Was this guy incapable of explaining things without smoking? "I'm you. You're me. My corpse has been stuck inside of you for years. _I've_ been stuck inside of you for years," his voice was slightly muffled thanks to the cancer stick hanging off of his lip. "Remember earlier when I said I was your conscience? Well, I kinda am," He chuckled a bit, blowing smoke into my direction.

I glared the whole time. I didn't want to listen to this guy, he was revolting. "What does this have to do with anything? Why are you here?"

"You want your friends back, right?" I perked up a little when he mentioned my friends. "You want your LIFE back too, right?"

"... Yeah."

"Well you better listen to me right now," He took the cigarette out of his mouth and pointed to me as he spoke. "Ya need to stop getting obsessed with these... Ideas," he puffed on his cigarette again, this time blowing the smoke off to the side before continuing. "You can never leave! No one can ever leave! You just gotta accept the fact that you're stuck in this hell!" He smiled again. It wasn't a happy smile. Who would be happy being told you have to stay in a place you hated?

"There_ is_ a way. There has to be." I mumbled, crossing my arms and looking away.

"No, there _isn't_," he got closer, placing his hand on my shoulder. I immediately got chills. "I can tell you right now what would happen if you went through those doors, I worked for this company for years, I know everything about you," He took what was left of his cigarette and dropped it on the floor, putting it out with his shoe.

I stared, my arms still crossed.

"You're not supposed to know there's a way out. You were never supposed to know. The only reason why you found out was because I helped you. I'm the reason why you became self-aware," his hand was still on my shoulder. It was cold, too cold. I really wished he would back off. "If you ever even stepped a single foot through those doors, you would get shocked, and from what I know about robotics, that would be enough to break you. You'd be dead. Would you rather die than stay here?"

I looked down, thinking. If I died, I wouldn't have to stay here, I'd be free. if I stayed here, I'd be alone for the rest of my life, tortured by my own broken programming. "Take me to the door." I didn't look up.

"What?"

"I said, take me to the door."

He shrugged. "Whatever, kid. I ain't gonna judge ya."

I stood up, waiting for him to lead me through the halls. As we walked, I took in the sights of the establishment. I seemed to notice things I never noticed before, such as old coloring pages from over the years. The papers were yellowing, just like the purple man's teeth.

I saw a few decorations I've never seen before, along with a few extra air vents. It was strange, I seemed to pay more attention to my surroundings when I knew I was never going to see them again.

The man had his hands in his pockets as he walked. He was truly a punk. I still didn't like him, no matter what. Even if he _was_ letting me leave, in a way. "We're almost there, buddy. Ya ready?" he peeked behind at me, still walking.

"Y-Yeah. I am." I was suddenly felt nervous. I'd be gone forever after this. No more Springtrap... No more Springtrap...

We finally reached the door, at least I think we did, since the purple man stopped near the wall. "Here we go..." He opened the door, grinning from ear to ear. "This is your last chance, pal. Do you want to leave or not?"

I nodded slowly. My legs trembled as I walked closer to my death. It was only a few feet away, but it seemed to take forever just to get close to it. I was starting to change my mind, honestly.

The man sighed. "C'mon, you dumb machine, just do it already!" suddenly, he pushed me, causing me to fall through the door's opening.

Before I could do anything about it, I felt a strong electric force go through my entire body. I started twitching rapidly, I couldn't move at all. I started seeing strange colors, hallucinations of my old friends, I even seen Fredbear. I haven't even thought about him in years. I seen flashbacks of my glory days, the day I started working, the very first birthday party I attended at the old restaurant, the first time a child hugged me, all of my best memories. I didn't have many, since I had been locked away for most of my life, thanks to the man I killed.

The purple man. He's the one I killed years ago. In that moment I realized that he killed me right back. He hadn't stopped his evil ways, he learned nothing in death. I felt angry, but just for a second. My last second of life was taken over by rage, and it was all his fault.

In life, I was miserable. All I wanted was to leave my life, leave what I hated. I didn't pay attention to the good things, only the bad. If I had another chance, I would appreciate the little things, and definitely not go mad when I learned there was a way out. But there is no "Next Time", there is no second chance to me, so take my word of advice: don't end up like me. Enjoy what you have while you still have it. I promise you'll be much happier, unlike myself. You won't end up wanting to die over everything else.


End file.
